At the Beginning
by KawaiiKenshin
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome aren't getting along too well... Can their true feelings shine through the darkness? (Couples: InuKag and SangoMiroku) Rating might go up in later chapters...
1. Kagome's Useful Power: Sit!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
A/N: Hihi! This is my first fic ever!!! No Flamers please!!! Other then that. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's Useful Power-Sit!!!  
  
"Man! Where is Kagome! I really want a cup of noodles!" Inuyasha thought. "She better get here soon or I'll go looking for her myself!"  
  
"Go looking for who?" Kagome asked.  
  
(Inuyasha turns around to find Kagome pleasantly smiling in his direction)  
  
"I was going to going to come looking for you!" Inuyasha snarled. "Now, where are my noodles!?"  
  
"What noodles?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean by what noodles? Kagome!!! I asked you before you left to bring me back some noodles!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No you didn't!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Yes I did!" Inuyasha insisted.  
  
"No, you demanded that I bring you some noodles. then you hit Shippo on the head when he said you were obsessed." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
(Inuyasha stares silently at his feet)  
  
(Kagome holds out a cup of noodles)  
  
"Here you go! Here are the noodles that you 'asked' for!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Yes!!!" Inuyasha exclaims.  
  
(Inuyasha gobbles down the noodles with a satisfied smile)  
  
"Anything you would like to say?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Your not going to thank me?" Kagome said clenching her teeth.  
  
"No." Inuyasha answered in a bored tone.  
  
(Kagome goes 'on fire' and her eyes blaze with anger)  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome began.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!..." Kagome screamed.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!..." Inuyasha yelled as he was crushed toward the center of the earth!  
  
(Shippo then jumps down from a tree, where he has been watching the whole thing)  
  
"Loser!" Shippo yells and sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you." Inuyasha snarls as he drags himself out of the hole he/Kagome made.  
  
(Inuyasha tries to chase Shippo and yell at Kagome, but he can't move. or yell.In fact after Kagome's outburst Inuyasha is lucky that he's even alive!)  
  
"Hmph!" Kagome said as she stalked off.  
  
"Wow! Kagome's really mad at you." Shippo said amazed. "You'll never score with the ladies that way!"  
  
"Shut up!!!" Inuyasha growled. *Sigh*  
  
AN: Short I know but. oh well. I'll write a longer chapter next time!!! Well, Ja ne- 


	2. Destiny Apart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Destiny Apart  
  
(Kagome sits on the edge of the bone-eaters well)  
  
"Why is he so ungrateful?" Kagome thought. "He never thanks me for anything. Yet, even when he looks at me I feel so happy. No way! This is not happening! I'll just go back to my time and forget about that ingrate!" But. will that really solve my problems?" Kagome wondered. "Of course it will!" Kagome decided.  
  
(Kagome then hops into the well. Yet, as she does one tear falls from her right eye.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Shippo have begun to search for Kagome)  
  
"Where is she?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know.." replied Inuyasha. "She probably just went back to her time to cool off." Inuyasha added coldly, as he rubbed his hurt back, head, legs, etc.  
  
"I hope your right." sighed Shippo.  
  
"Of course I am!" Inuyasha declared.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
"Owww!!!" Howled Inuyasha. "My back! Oww! My head! Oww!..." "Man! When I see Kagome again, I'm going to give her what for!!!..." Inuyasha grudgingly added.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Back in Kagome's time. Kagome is sitting on her bed thinking about Inuyasha.)  
  
"How can he be so mean?" wondered Kagome. "He is never nice to anyone.No! Wait! There is someone he's nice to." she says as her eyes fill with warm tears that sting as they slid down her cheeks. ".he is nice to someone." she repeated, hardly controlling her sobs. "He is nice to Kikyo.he loves Kikyo.he hates me.I'm just in the way.and even is he loved me just a little." Kagome continued as memories of Inuyasha saving her and hugging her flooded her head. ".It's not me he loves. he only loves me because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. He loves the part of me that is Kikyo. He loves Kikyo. That's right. Kikyo. only Kikyo." Kagome whispered as the memory of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing slowly devoured the thoughts of Inuyasha and her. "I guess this mean that Inuyasha and Kikyo are destined to be together. no matter what. and I. Inuyasha and I are destined. destined for. destined for no more then a sad and lonely. and painful. destiny apart." Kagome added as she continued to sob.and sob. and sob. until she finally laid down and cried her self to sleep.  
  
(Back in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha and Shippo are standing in front of the bone-eaters well)  
  
"I'm going to go find Kagome!" Shippo declared.  
  
"No. I'll go through the well to find her." Inuyasha said.  
  
(Myouga jumps out of the bushes and onto Inuyasha's neck where he starts to drink his blood. SMACK!!! Inuyasha stares at the flat Myouga in his hand.)  
  
"Well. If it isn't Myouga." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.  
  
"I'm going too master!" Myouga declared as he jumped up and down.  
  
"No way!" shouted Inuyasha as he flicked Myouga off his shoulder.  
  
"I'll go as well!" announced Shippo.  
  
"No you won't!" shouted Inuyasha as he glared at Shippo.  
  
"Why do you want to go ALONE to see Kagome?" asked Shippo with a smirk.  
  
"I. I j-just need to talk to her alone for a bit. I mean. It'll be an older person to another older person. um. um. an adult (or at least teenage girl) to a boy kind of talk." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga gasped.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You rally do care a lot about Kagome don't you?" Myouga asked smirking.  
  
(Inuyasha blushed and stared at the ground)  
  
"He more then likes her." Shippo said as he grinned evilly. "I think he wants to be alone with Kagome so that he can."  
  
Bam!!!  
  
(Inuyasha hits Shippo hard on the head)  
  
"It's not like that!" Inuyasha growls furiously as he continues to blush. "I'm not like Miroku after all."  
  
"What's so bad about me?" asked Miroku as he stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Huh? When did you get here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Just now of course." Miroku said plainly.  
  
"Phew! Then he didn't hear any of our conversation." Inuyasha thought. "Who knows what he would have thought we were talking about!!!..."  
  
(Then Shippo and Myouga then filled in Miroku about what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome.)  
  
"What a dilemma." Miroku said as he shook his head. "Oh well, let's go!"  
  
"Not without me you don't!" Sango said as she also emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Squeak!" added Kirara cutely as she trailed Sango.  
  
"What is with you people and coming out of the bushes!!!???" yelled an exasperated Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. It just seemed natural." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah!" added Sango and Myouga.  
  
*Sigh* "Oh well, let's go find Kagome!" Shippo declared.  
  
"Yeah!" added Miroku eagerly as his eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
(Inuyasha notices Miroku's eyebrow twitching and glares at him with piercing eyes)  
  
"Miroku!!!" Inuyasha finally shouted.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
(Miroku then notices that Inuyasha is glaring at him)  
  
"Hey! Stop glaring at me!" Miroku shouts.  
  
(Everyone stares at Miroku who begins to sweat and slowly back up)  
  
"What do you want from me!?" Miroku squeaked.  
  
"What are you planning?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to glare at Miroku.  
  
"Your eyebrow is twitching." said Sango.  
  
"So?" Miroku asked. "It means you're up to something." Shippo pointed out.  
  
"What do you mean?!" asked Miroku a bit taken aback.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe something perverted like always!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh. that." Miroku said. "Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean 'is that all?'!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"That's bad enough!!!" Sango added.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Shippo and Myouga.  
  
"Your not really the best person to talk Myouga." Inuyasha started.  
  
(Myouga was quick to defend himself)  
  
".But, I'm not as bas as Miroku!" Myouga protested as he jumped up and down angrily.  
  
"True." Inuyasha said as he took what Myouga had said into consideration.  
  
"Let's just go!" Miroku said.  
  
(Inuyasha grabs Miroku and holds him up my his neck)  
  
"If you do, or even think of trying anything on Kagome, her family, or even her friends, then I'll kill you!" Inuyasha snarled furiously.  
  
"I got it!" said Miroku as he pulled him self free of Inuyasha's grasp and dropped down to the ground where he rubbed his neck. "After all. I understand your love of Kagome and so care for her, her friends, family, and of course her happiness." Miroku added smugly.  
  
(Inuyasha blushed furiously)  
  
"It's not like that!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
(He then notices that everyone else has already gone through the well)  
  
"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Inuyasha shouted. "Wait up! Miroku! I'm gonna kill you for this! Wait up!" Inuyasha added as he jumped through the well.  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? Good, bad, so-so? Reviews are always appreciated, but I'm not gonna beg anyone. See ya later- =^.^= 


	3. Inuyasha's True Feelings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's true feelings  
  
(Back in Kagome's time. Kagome wakes up and wipes away the last of her drying tears.)  
  
"I guess Inuyasha really does hate me. but.after all we've been through together it's just too hard to believe." Kagome said sadly. "He would have come to get me by now if he didn't hate me. I knew I was in his way. but I had never realized that he hated me. I though the might even have loved me." She added as memories of Inuyasha embracing and saving her flooded her mind. "I can't let this take hold of me. I know that he only acts like that. like he loves me. because I'm like Kikyo. the one he truly loves." Kagome said almost crying. "Yet. if that's true. then why does my heart not believe it?" She wondered. "Why do I care so much about Inuyasha?" She thought. ".Because. I love him. he's the only one that I'll ever truly love. but. I know I must forget about him. and move on."  
  
(Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang had entered Kagome's house. They snuck up to her room and stopped just outside the door to listen in on what Kagome was saying inside...)  
  
(Inside Kagome's room)  
  
"I'll just turn on the TV. Oh! Two of my favorite shows are coming on! Yu Yu Hakusho and Cardcaptor Sakura!" Kagome said happily. She had decided to do something instead of cry and try to be happy.  
  
(Outside Kagome's room)  
  
"Let's go inside!" Miroku whispered hurriedly.  
  
"Just wait!" Inuyasha softly growled.  
  
"Fine!" Miroku shot back.  
  
(Inside Kagome's room)  
  
"Your so wonderful Syaoran! You to Kurama! I only wish Inuya-. Inuya- ."Kagome said. "I can't say his name! I've got to forget him!" Kagome thought as she mentally hit herself. "Fine then. I'm making a vow! Inuyasha. wherever you are. I vow that I will forget." Kagome began and paused. ".or at least hate you. with every atom of my soul, heart. And body!... and I never want to see your disgusting face ever again!... I hate you!!! Do you hear me!? I hate you!!!" Kagome yelled as she fought back tears.  
  
(Just then Miroku opened the door)  
  
"Miroku?" asked Kagome.  
  
(She then looked behind him to see Shippo, Myouga, Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha. She then noticed that Inuyasha's head was down and that a single tear began to slid down his cheek.)  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome began sadly. She then looked at the floor "I'm sor-"  
  
"It's okay Kagome." Inuyasha said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to shake as he continued to stare at the ground. "I understand. and. I'm sorry." he added as a few more of his tears fell.  
  
(Inuyasha then ran away from Kagome's house, jumped into the well, and was gone.)  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as her eyes began to once again fill with tears.  
  
"Kagome." Shippo began. "It's alright."  
  
"What was that just now? Was Inuyasha crying?" Kagome thought as she ignored Shippo. "Then. I really must mean a lot to him?... He does. love me?... He love me because I'm Kagome. not because I'm like Kikyo?... and he did come back for me after all. What have I done!?" Kagome yelled in her head as her tears streamed down her face. "What have I done!?" She yelled aloud.  
  
(Back in the Feudal Era)  
  
(Inuyasha is sitting in a tree thinking about Kagome's words.  
It is night time and the stars are shining bright)  
  
"So. she hates me. Why am I surprised?" Inuyasha thought. "I guess I deserve it. I mean, after all. I never apologized to her. I also been a total jerk and treated her like dirt recently." Inuyasha thought and sighed. ".and now. she HATES me and never wants to see my face ever again!" He glumly added. Inuyasha was saddened by this, but it also made him pissed. "Fine then! If that's the way she wants it then that's what she'll get! She won't ever have to see my face again!" He decided. "If I stay in my time and she stays in hers then we can just forget about each other and move on! I'll miss her. but." Inuyasha began. He shook his head. "When did I start to get so soft anyway?" Inuyasha wondered. "I'm acting like a three year old! I've got to cut this sentimental crap and move on! It's as simple as that! Kagome doesn't care! She's just a stupid little prissy girly- girl!" Inuyasha thought.  
  
(.and with that Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and began to  
slowly walk away in to the night. His head was lowered and he  
promised himself he won't cry.)  
  
AN: So what do you think? I know it's getting sad, but it will get funny soon. just hand tight! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If anyone has any suggestions please let me know!!! Love you all- =^.^= 


End file.
